Deal
by I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY
Summary: This has girl/girl In some chapters so don't read it if your not into that stuff. Austin likes Cassidy so he goes to Ally for help and she decides that she's going to ask Cassidy for her but there a deal that takes place for Cassidy to go out with Austin
1. Chapter 1

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

"Ally I think I like Cassidy" my partner/best friend said to me as he barged into our practice room "Yeah Austin my day is going good thank for asking before you rudely barged into the room" "Sorry Ally I didn't mean so rude ,but it's just I can never ask Cassidy out every time I get the courage to ask her I chicken out and run away ugh what should I do". I turned around to look at Austin to see his head in his hands I sighed and walked over to the couch yo sit next to Austin look at me" I whispered gently tugging at one of his hands so he could look at me "no" he whispered back.I tried tugging his hands one more time before i gave up "fine then why don't you tell me why you're so scared to ask Cassidy out" I heard him sigh before he lifted his head to look at me "I'm scared cause I think she won't like me if I knew she liked me then maybe I could ask her out" he put his head in his hands "what should I do Ally" I looked at Austin and rubbed his back sympathetically "well Austin I just thought about something and its way to find out if Cassidy likes you" Austin head shot up just once I said Cassidy name "WHAT IS IT ALLY WHAT" Austin screamed his head off right next to me. "Come down Austin I'm right next to you, please don't yell" I aid plugging my ears to stop some of the ringing "sorry Ally but can you tell me please tell me what your plan is" Austin said more quietly "I was going to say that maybe if I go down to Melody diner and ask her if she likes you while you wait right here and wait for my text that will give you her answer" I said smiling thinking I'm a genius for thinking about and I guessed do did Austin as he picked me up he picked me up and swung me around in a circle " Ally oh my god you're so smart I can't believe you'll do that for me " he finished as he finally put me down "of course I would Ally your my best friend" I smiled hugging Austin "thanks Ally you're the greatest" "I try I try now sit dow and relax I'll text you her answer" "okay how bout instead I close up shop for your and you meet be waiting at your house" "sure Austin I'll be back see you later" I said walking out Sonic Boom heading over to Melody dinner.

_A few minutes later I found Cassidy in melody diner parking lot about to leave._

"Cassidy wait up" I screamed over to her running up to meet her in time "oh hey Ally" Cassidy said something in her eyes changing as she saw me. I stopped when I finally reached "hey ... Cassidy .. do you mind me asking you a question" I asked finally regaining my breath "Is this about Austin liking me " she asked I stared at her shocked "umm yeah so do you think that maybe you would want to go out with him he is a great guy and you would have a great time" "I'm sure I would Ally but I don't think I would go out with Austin unless your willing to make a deal with me to make your best friend happy, but since I now you won't do that can you cut the news to Austin" Cassidy tell her words making me shiver by what I'm about to do"what do you want me to do for you to go out with Austin" I whispered scared her next words were going to be something sickening and unfourtantly they were "me I want you to do me Ally any time I want and if you agree then I'll go out with Austin. _Deal._" She lifted up my chin making me looking at her "why me" I asked her as I felt her hand caress my face "Ally I always thought you were cute and always wanted you and this my chance to get you and to make Austin happy which is important to you so do you accept my _deal._" I slowly shook my head yes "great she said do you wanna come over to my house and hang out I'll drop you off when were done okay". "okay" I said "good now get your ass in that car were gonna have some fun". I steeped into the car and sent a quick text to Austin while Cassidy started the car sending me to my doom.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

I was chilling waiting for to Ally text me so to keep me busy I decided to try to write Cassidy a new song, Okay I just need to think of a melody that describes how I feel about five minutes passed I slammed my hand down in aggravation this is too hard "why won't Ally just text me back already" I yelled in aggravation next thing I knew my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I took out my phone and read the text from Ally;

_Austin Cassidy said she'll go out with you can ask her out tomorrow when I talked to her she was going home and had plans I won't be back till seven something came up and I need to get wait up for me please :) Ally_

_Yess Cassidy will go out with me this the best day in the world_

I sat down back down on Ally couch and read Ally text over again for the sixth time when I realized what the text said Ally wanted me to wait for her to come back. I looked at the clock said it was five, I have to wait _two_ hours for Ally to get back ugh that's so long but I'll do it for Ally since she already did this big favor for me. I sent ally a reply then started thinking about what I should plan to do with Cassidy on our first date.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Cassidy pulled up into her driveway when I got a text from Austin.

_Sure Alls anything for you . thanks for asking Cassidy I still can't believe she said yes :)_

I sent Austin a quick reply before going to Cassidy house where my deal would begin. I walked inside Cassidy house to see platinum to gold records everywhere.

"Sorry about that my dad keeps those outside to show off to anyone who comes in the house" Cassidy said noticing what I was staring at and came over put her hands around my waist and started kissing all over my neck.

"How bout I show you my bedroom Ally we can have some _FUN_" Cassidy whispered in my ear before attacking my neck again I felt Cassidy bite down lightly than licked her tongue over the spot before she moved down all over my neck until she found my sensitive spot, I couldn't help but let out a small moan. I could feel Cassidy smiled against my neck until she pulled away

"C'mon let's go to my room"

we walked up the stair until we stopped at her door that was pink and blue And had her name on it. She opened the door to her room for me to see, it was a spacious room probably four times the size of my room her walls were painted dark blue with music notes all had loads of instruments along one wall and a karaoke machine in the corner next to her closet and there was a 55 inch tv mounted to the wall

"You like" Cassidy said noticing the expression on my face, I snapped and looked at her to see she was changing in front her mirror I caught her eye and she smirked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to look, umm but I do love your room" I said looking everywhere, but Cassidy, I looked around her room once more deciding I was going to sit on her bed and get this over until I saw a singing game that set right next to her Wii.

" Do you wanna play " I heard her whisper behind me . I turned around to respond but froze when i saw her taking off her bra to put on a shirt I looked away again and felt my face turn red "umm sure". I heard her chuckle "you know your cute when your shy do you want some sweats and a tank you're gonna wanna be comfortable when you play that game" I kept looking down and nodded I heard her sigh and walk over to me and put one hand on my waste and the other under chin.

"Ally there no need to be nervous just try to think of best girl friends that also experiment I guess can you do that" I shook my head and lean into her so she can kiss me. I might well consider that way until when this relationship is over and hopefully soon Cassidy gave me a quick peck on the lips before she pulled away to tell me where she put her sweats and tanks while she went to put on the game.

_1 Hour Later_

Me and Cassidy finish the concert round and I ended up beating her by 1 star and she was very impressed apparently no one has ever beat her at that game. I was having a good time I was about to leave to go home and see Austin an hour earlier but Cassidy had other things in mind.

"Ally come here" Cassidy said as she patted to her lap while she was laying on the bed. I slowly walked over and climbed on to Cassidy king size bed and sat on her lap, she smiled and crashed her lips onto mine. We were kissing until Cassidy bit down on my lips which made me gasp in surprise she used that to her advantage her tongue tracing every part of my mouth as our tongue danced lightly her hands roamed up and down my body I felt so uncomfortable but I was doing it for Austin. Her hands finally stopped at my core as I felt her fingers graze over my clit her thumb playing with it as we broke apart for some air I let out a small moan. Cassidy smiled when she heard me moan and went deeper into to me my back arched a bit as she more finger in me at this point I was so uncomfortable it was unbearable I was just letting my body react to the pleasure, but honestly all I wanted to do was crawl in a hole and stay there for a while. I a weird feeling in my stomach that told me I was close to coming when Cassidy flipped us over and took off my pants and put her tongue on my hot core. I felt her licking some of my juices that was cumming out until she started to tongue fuck my I squirmed a lot until Cassidy hold down my hips the burning sensation getting stronger until Cassidy started sucking my pussy and that's when I came over the Cassidy finish scooping up my juices she gave me a ride home I went inside to find Austin on my couch sleeping I looked at the time to see it was 10 o clock I quickly called Austin mom and told her that Austin was staying over. Austin mom had no problem probably since Austin stays over at my house at least three times a week I ran upstairs a pulled a pillow and extra blanket off my bed and laid it on Austin. I went back upstairs to take a shower and to forget what happened thirty minutes ago.

* * *

**don't own the rights for wii and please REPLY k bye for now :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I woke up feeling so disgusted with myself last night action playing over my mind,I can't believe I made this deal just so Austin can get his chance with Cassidy maybe I should tell Austin about this before it get's way to out of hand. I got of my bed and stripped of my clothes to take another shower which seems like for the millionth time, but I just can't shake the feeling of her touching me after testing the water I climbed in the shower and started using my new vanilla scented body wash hoping to calm me I was washing my hair when I heard footsteps outside of my bathroom door, I quickly rinsed over my hair and peeked around the shower curtain to see...

* * *

_Austin P.O.V (while he's sleeping)_

"Thank you pancake mayor for this twenty-foot tower replica of me made out of pancakes" I replied looking up at the edible statue of me, it was just so beautiful I can't believe I can even respond to his question.

"Your welcome Austin you deserve it for defeating the chocolate dragon that almost destroyed our kingdom" the mayor daughter replied for him before he can say anything. I turn around to look at the princess to be shocked by what I see

"..."

* * *

_Ally P.O.V _

"Cassidy what are you doing here" yes your reading correctly Cassidy is in my bathroom while I'm trying to take a shower. I looked at the blond who was now naked with a long coat at her feet trying to peek through the shower curtains.

"I thought maybe before I go hang out with Austin for the afternoon that me and you could take a shower together" she muttered walking extremely slow toward me.

"Um Cassidy I don't think that's a good idea how did you even get in here" I asked as I lean against the shower wall while Cassidy walked in putting both her arms on either side of my face trapping me in.

"First I climbed through the window you left open and second I do think this is a good idea if you want me to go on a date Austin"

I looked down at my feet she was leaving me to choose, but I didn't know what to do I just told Austin yesterday that Cassidy said he'll go on a date with her I just can't suddenly say she doesn't want to do it anymore he'll be crushed. I looked back up to see that she has a smirk on her face before she started leaning in.

"That's what I thought" Cassidy whispered against my lips before she started attacking them hungrily. Cassidy hands moved from the wall and started roaming my body greedily before she stopped at my chest were she started to knead my breast. I moaned involuntary which made Cassidy smirk in our kiss her lips moved from mine and started roaming down neck where she started sucking and biting down lightly on one spot before she moves down towards my collarbone. She was trailing kisses down before she went further down until her mouth attacked one of my breast, Cassidy was sucking hard on my nipple biting down a little before she would start sucking again,I couldn't but help moan out as she started working on the other breast , but giving the one unattended company. Cassidy looked up from what she was doing and smiled before moving her lips from my breast, I smiled thinking that the she done and she can leave when Cassidy pulled my folds apart and started tongue fucking me. I started to squirm until Cassidy grabbed me by the waist and hold me in place, what she's doing now does not feel right at all I don't even like what she's doing but soon enough tightening comes in my stomach and I' pushed over the edge. Cassidy comes up and smiles at me and gives me one more kissed before she leaves the shower, I slump against the shower while I hear Cassidy tell me that she'll meet Austin at two. My bathroom door closed and I'm just thinking why did I ever make this deal

* * *

**hey guys sorry I haven't been updating but finals got to me and also being a little bit lazy, but I wrote this chapter and hope on writing another soon hopefully cause I wanna make two new stories and finish my other ones anyway reply to me what you think and does anyone know who was the pancakes princess :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Austin P.O.V (Still dreaming)_

* * *

_"Ally" I muttered, Ally looked at me and smiled and made her way over to me_

_"Yes my knight as gratitude for saving me we are to spend one night in my chamber" Ally said before leaning into me her voice turning seductive "And your allowed to do anything and everything with me as long and as much as you wish" Ally leaned back and looked down at my pants that turned surprisingly tight before smirking and turning away to look at her farther._

_"Daddy I"m going to show the knight around the palace" she said as she walked over to her dad kissed him on the check and grabbing my hand and pulling me inside her house._

_"What are we about to do" I asked hoping it was nothing dirty I mean I do love Ally as a best friend and I would do anything for her, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do her. Ally seemed to sense my hesitation she pulled me into a room which I'm guessing is hers, and reached up to whisper huskily into my ear_

_"You know you want to just think about it" she started biting down on my earlobe while I thought about what she said yeah I love Ally she really gets me when other people don't, and we have a great connection of music that makes me feel dazed every time we write songs it something else and every time she smiles it look the whole world brightens she makes me feel things that not even Cassidy makes me feel. I thought for a moment okay maybe I do like Ally, I grab her chin and lean in to kiss her when_, I woke up to find myself in Ally's living room with a blanket it on me. Ally must have put on me ... well I'll make breakfast for the both of us and before I have to go on a date with Ally I can't wait it's gonna be amazing ... wait did I just think I'm going on a date with Ally I mean Cassidy. I flipped some pancakes when Ally came down looking horrified, I put the pancakes on the plates and hugged Ally which sent sparks throughout my body, I felt Ally instantly hug back before she let go

"Um Austin shouldn't you be getting ready for your date" she said, I looked back at Ally and suddenly felt like she was hiding something from cause she won't even look me in the eye

"Hey Alls you okay, is there something you're not telling me" I asked she looked at me for a brief second and then looked away

"No, I'm just kinda ... um stressed that's all don't worry about" she replied looking everywhere but me I knew Alls was lying but I'll take that excuse for now, I sighed and lift up her chin up so she can look at me

"Okay Alls but you know I'm always here for you right" I responded softly looking into her doe eyes where, I got lost in and started to lean down until our heads touch, I looked at Ally lips then her eyes and noticed her hesitation before she leaned up causing our lips touch, I felt sparks making my knees buck in pleasure. I wrapped my hands around Ally waist bringing her closer to me as we deepened the kiss, I felt Ally bite down on the my bottom lip making me groan. Ally used that to her advantage and slipped her tongue into my mouth and we started massaging her tongue with mine making me groan out against our lips, I lifted Ally legs up around my waist making our cores touch. Ally grind her hips into mines as we pulled away making a loud moans come out from our mouths, I started to meet her grinds as Ally attacked my neck with kisses. I felt Ally bite down on my pressure point making my eyes rolls to the back of my head then she licked over it before pulling away and blowing on it, I groaned in pleasure and circled my hips against her pussy. Ally moaned out and tilted her head back her mouth slightly opening making an 'o', oh my god just by that face I wanted to fuck Ally so bad but I don't know if she wants me too and plus she's going to bring up Cassidy who I don't give a fuck about anymore cause I love her. Ally kissed me hungrily and I kissed back for a bit before pulling away and looking in her lust covered eyes

"Alls we shouldn't be doing this, and as much as I want to I'm not going to disrespect you like that" I said and I saw a smile reach her face then it quickly disappears and I know what she's thinking about

"I don't want Cassidy anymore and I'm not just saying that cause of the position were in I'm telling you this cause I finally realized I'm in love with you and I'm not going to take advantage of the girl I love" I said about to take her off me when she stops me

"I love you too Austin... now please fuck me" she said causing me to smile and groan it's so fucking hot when Ally speaks dirty, but I listen to her and attach my lips with her's

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Hey sorry haven't been able to update America sweethearts has been keeping me bust and now I have a new story with my co writer R5AUSLLY the story called Dare That Lead To Love we also have another story called Two Stories High From Death you should totally read it there Awesome **

**Don't own anything but the storyline**


End file.
